


Binding Patience

by RubyFiamma



Series: Gangsta. Request Drabbles [2]
Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Perhaps anyone with impatience wouldn't waste the time, but Hausen has all the time in the world for Galahad."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binding Patience

**Author's Note:**

> the-man-on-the-stairs asked:  
>  _LEN DID THIS TO ME AND NOW I WANT SOMEONE IN SHIBARI. THANK YOU LEN. I DON'T CARE WHO. JUST MAKE MY DREAMS COME TRUE. Seriously though, Worico, B Trio, Galahau, or Deliyang, whichever you think would fit that prompt best lovely. And congratulations on 500! <33333 omg NO. I JUAST. NOOO. STRIKO RUBY. STRIKOOOOOO._

**Binding Patience**

* * *

 

Perhaps anyone with impatience wouldn't waste the time, but Hausen has all the time in the world when the end result is Galahad trembling on his knees at the edge of the bed, arms and hands bound in intricate patterns of rope behind his back, tethered and wound thick around his ankles like cast iron fetters.

Hausen has to step back and admire his handiwork. The process is slow but intimate; his fingertips slide languid over the smooth dark of Galahad's skin, his lips touch a kiss to each designated spot and then Hausen's tying the complicated knots, securing Galahad's limbs that are folded against each other, creating a masterpiece of art with the most exquisite canvas he's ever seen.

Galahad's grace is that of a god's, head held high so that his twisted locks cascade loose and free over his shoulders. His rich umber skin is illuminated gold under the amber light of the bedroom adorned with pale blue rope crisscrossed with elegance over curves of muscle. Hausen fits his fingers in the dips of shadow that stretch across Galahad's skin as he brings his mouth to the expanse of the other's collar bone. There's an exhale from above his head, shallow and shaky like the heat of Hausen's lips is long awaited.

"You look good like this," Hausen says to the other's throat, drags the words out so Galahad can feel the resonance thrumming agaisnt his pulse.

"Hausen --"

"Do you want me to touch you?" Hausen asks, leaning back so he can capture the way the other's eyes become pools of obsidian, gone dark under anticipation except for the spark of gold light reflected off the metal at his brow.

"Yeah," Galahad swallows. "Yeah... I want you to touch me."

Hausen grins, sets his hand on the other's shoulder to brace himself as he tips in to scrape his teeth over the bob in Galahad's throat. His hand curls around the other's cock, fingers splay over the the rope coiled up his shaft and with the first stroke, Galahad chokes on a gasp. The second is slower, careful not to chafe the skin but create enough friction to tease and Galahad hisses, body tensing taut with nowhere to go against the confines of the sky-blue contraption.

Hausen's eyes flicker down, catch at the soft drop of Galahad's mouth, lips wet with the sheen and shine left in the wake his tongue. They're swollen and bitten ripe-red like plump summer berries ready for picking, too tantalising for Hausen to pass up the chance to press his lips against the other's, lick his tongue along the underside of Galahad's lip as if to taste the sugar sweet off the other's skin.

"Shit -- _Hausen_." Galahad's groaning breathless pleas at Hausen's mouth, as if the desperation resonating deep within his voice going make Hausen have mercy. It doesn't though, Hausen is too content with dragging his tongue across Galahad's skin and feeling the vibration against his lips with each shudder that ripples through the other's body.

Perhaps anyone with impatience wouldn't waste the time, but Hausen has all the time in the world for Galahad.


End file.
